


Friends

by SweetPeaPod



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPeaPod/pseuds/SweetPeaPod
Summary: Newt compares his experiences at Hogwarts to now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short but I got excited and had to write something

“I can’t trust a guy who can’t make eye contact.” A Gryffindor stated. He twirled his quill and glanced over to the curly haired Hufflepuff at the far corner. His head was bent toward his notebook with a wide eyed look of focus. “It’s awful shifty.” He turned to his friend and sneered. “Here, watch this.” He stared at Newt, determined to not stop until he looked over.  
Newt felt the eyes boring into his head. He elected to ignore them.  
The student huffed. He balled up a paper and threw it at him. It hit him in the head and bounced off.  
Newt heard the snickers and realized ignoring them wasn’t going to work. He turned his gaze to the guy’s right ear. “Um. Could you please-”  
The snickers grew louder. “See? Pathetic.”

* * *

  
Newt was staring at his hands vacantly. He couldn’t stop thinking about Credence. He didn’t deserve that, he was scared, he needed his help. If only…if only…  
“Newt.” Tina gently set two teacups down on the table.  
“Ah, yes.” Newt glanced up and to the side of Tina.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Just thinking.” He hated how brittle his voice sounded. Newt flinched when he felt a warm hand envelop his. “Sorry.”  
“Newt...” The way she said his name calmed him. Her voice wasn’t mocking or angry. Low and soft-spoken, it felt like a breath of fresh air. “Look at me.”  
He looked up again. He could see from the corner of her mouth she was smiling. He made eye contact.  
Her eyes showed nothing but kindness. Her smile was not happy, but sad and understanding. “I know. I was there too.”

* * *

  
“Freak!”  
Newt had no idea who said it. Sadly, the number of people who it could have been was large. He continued lying on the ground staring into the forest.He had to be as non-threatening as possible.  
"What is he doing?!" A girl exclaimed.  
"Who knows." Another answered.  
The unicorn foal stared at him. Newt crawled closer. It's leg was bleeding.If he could tend to it the foal would be just fine.  
"Leave him be. Maybe he's finally going to live in the forest. That's where he belongs anyway."  
Newt was finally close enough. The unicorn let him examine the wound and clean it. As he heard the last jeers from the students as they walked away he closed his eyes. He'd rather help the unicorn then be liked by his peers.

* * *

  
Newt learned how to stop caring so much about what others thought. He protected himself with a prickly exterior.  
He never expected a muggle to break though his defenses.  
The adrenaline from catching the Erumpent was fading. Newt looked at Jacob cautiously trying to appraise the situation. Jacob caught his eye and smiled. When Newt looked away he clapped his shoulder. “Hey man, that was cool. Gotta teach me that dance sometime.”  
Newt felt his corners twitch into a smile.

* * *

  
"So annoying." His roommate muttered.  
Newt sheepishly kicked off his boots and climbed into bed. This was not the first time he came home at odd times in the morning.  
His roommate shifted so his back was facing Newt. "What were you even doing?"  
"Um..." He couldn't tell him that he was tending to a bowtruckle nest on the edge of the forbidden forest. "I was...getting a midnight snack."  
The bed creaked and the roommate looked him incredulously up and down. From his messier then usual hair to his muddy boots.  
Newt raised his hands helplessly and wiggled his empty hands. "I ate it."

* * *

  
"Alohomora" Newt whispered.  
The window unlocked and he stealthily crawled in. Which was wasted due to Queenie drinking tea at the table. As he entered Queenie set her tea down and stared at him.  
Newt wasn't sure what to do. This also was not the first time he had come back at an odd hour. "Um...why are you awake?"  
"Couldn't sleep." She muttered distractedly. "What is that thing you captured?" She leaned forward eagerly.  
She was reading his mind again. Newt shifted uncomfortably. "A merperson. Got captured by a fishermen." He waited for her to be mad.  
"Fascinating!" She summoned another cup of tea. "Tell me everything."


End file.
